Act I Part 2
"Act I Part 2" is the second part of the first act of Stupid Mario Brothers: The Movie and the second part of the film overall. Description Mario and Luigi continue their day that so far has been full of unexpected surprises, unwanted friends, mindless chaos and lots of fun! Overview The Mario Bros. crazed up day continues.. Synopsis We open up on Solid Snake, as he slams a mysterious package onto the back of a car and tapes it shut, calling it a "big box". He then hands it to UPS, whom he wants to deliver the package to Otacon because it contains "very valuable and sensitive stuff". Snake warns UPS not to even think about dropping the package or he will hunt UPS down and make him wish that he never became a delivery boy. UPS begins to explain why he prefers to be called a delivery man, but Snake interrupts him, shouting that he doesn't care and just wants him to get the job done. FedEx appears on the scene, having heard their conversation with his "super-advanced spying equipment" (in reality, just two cups connected by a string). UPS sarcastically tells him that it is impressive, and demands to know why FedEx is here. FedEx explains that he will deliver Snake's package, and UPS objects, but their argument is cut short by an agitated Snake, who holds them at gunpoint and shouts that he doesn't care who delivers the package as long as they get it done. Unnerved, UPS takes off running after a brief glance at FedEx, while FedEx curses in frustration. Meanwhile, at Mario's house, Mario, Luigi, Wario, Daisy, Brock and Gary are in the middle of playing Twister, with Gary displaying his typical narcissistic and self-absorbed attitude towards the others. In the middle of the game, Mario and Gary get into an increasingly bitter argument, while Luigi brings up similarities to their past adventures, though Mario does not get the connection. As the game wears on, Mario begins to angrily lash out at Gary and the others. Nonetheless, near the end, the entire gang admits that they're all having fun before they all lose their balance and have a good laugh; being the last to fall, Luigi wins the game. Elsewhere, King Bowser and Kamek are sitting on the railroad tracks, with Kamek in the middle of teaching Bowser proper English, but Bowser is not making much progress. With Bowser struggling with the pronounciation of "The rain in Spain stays mainly on the plane", Kamek realizes that the job of teaching Bowser English will take much longer than he originally thought, though he does think that Bowser is ready for Sesame Street, to which the irritated Koopa king growls. Back at Mario's house, Mario has strained his back from the Twister game, and vows that he will never play Twister again, due to his back pain and a belief that Brock and Gary were cheating. Changing the subject, Luigi asks Mario if he ever printed out the strategy guide for Super Mario Galaxy, and Mario explains that he never did because they're out of printer ink. Luigi rants, having told Mario to buy more ink a week ago. Mario angrily tells him not to get his overalls in a bunch, and decides to go to the printer store right now. Still irate, Luigi follows him. Arriving at the Printer Shop, they are met with a futile attempt at scaring them by the Printer Shop Owner, who they give a dirty look. Getting right to business, the owner asks how he can help them. Mario begins to ask for printer ink, but the owner interrupts him and offers to sell him an Inkjet Epsin, on which he has a sale. Mario begins to tell him that he wants some printer ink, but every time he begins to ask, the owner interrupts him and offers to sell him several printer-related products. At one point, the owner suggests pickles, confusing Mario. This continues for some time, until the owner finally offers printer ink to an irritated Mario himself. He calls his associate, who is actually Wario, surprising Mario, as Wario got the job in the episode Real Jobs Suck. Wario explains that it's a summer job. The owner once again attempts to sell them the Inkjet Epsin, and when he begins to show disturbing affection towards it, Mario and Luigi depart. Meanwhile, FedEx catches up to UPS. The two come face to face with USPS on a TV screen. He uses his teleportation device (courtesy of his high paying job) to obtain their package. The two delivery men decide to team up to stop their common enemy. Mario and Luigi are on their way home from the printer shop, when they run into Bowser, who surprises them with his fluent English. He is about to attack them, when Ash and Brock see him and think he's a Pokemon. Ash sends Pikachu to attack Bowser, but fails. Now bored, Ash and Brock exit. Bowser turns to face the Mario Bros., only to find that they have escaped. Later, Mario is teaching Peach how to drive. However, he gets irritated by her lack of understanding and starts to lose his temper. In retaliation, Peach starts screaming, attracting the attention of two Police Officers. When Peach tells them Mario is being a jerk, they ask him if he is under the influence. He tells them the last thing he ate were some mushrooms, and they arrest him for drug abuse, calling him a 'shroom addict'. Luigi appears and asks what has happened, and the officers tell him to back away from the 'crime scene'. Luigi says their must be a misunderstanding but the officers arrest him too. Peach gets out the car and tells them they can let the brothers go, but the officers arrest her as well for 'aiding the criminal'. Peach screams as the officers subdue her. The screen cuts to a Youtube News report. After a fictional weather report by Chris the Weather Man (he is later told to leave by Richard because he kept on interupting. He then retorts, Well fine, I didn't want to be here anyway.) and Matt's phone conversation, they detail Mario, Luigi, and Peach's arrest. They then learn that Ash, serving as their lawyer after having played Ace Attorney for over 100 hours as he finished playing Pokemon Platinum early, managed to convince the judge that no foul play occurred. Youtube News then announces the coming to life of a lawn mower and ends their broadcast (this is probably another reference to Real Jobs Suck, when Bob said he made a game where a lawn mower came to life and attacked a group of teens and a video called Monster Mower where a lawnmower attacks three teens). At the Battlefield, Bowser curses at his loss of the Mario Bros. Kamek suggests that he be more aggressive and less talkative. Bowser agrees with his statement, then asks for his teddy bear , as he is tired. Kamek gives it to him. Part 2 ends with Bowser and Kamek laughing evilly. Appearances Characters * Mario * Luigi * Wario * Peach * Ash Ketchum * Bowser * Kamek * Brock * Solid Snake * UPS * FedEx * Daisy * Printer Shop Owner * USPS * Pikachu * Police Officers * YouTube News Locations * The Junkyard * Mario's House * The Old Railroad * The Printer Shop * Mario's Backyard Weapons * Snake's Arsenal Production Notes Crossovers * YouTube News cross over in this episode reporting on the Mario Bros. and Peach's arrest. Character Revelations Coming soon! Series Continuity Coming soon! Trivia * Rather than simply playing the raw footage through it, the shot of USPS on TV was achieved through composting in post-production, resulting in obvious angle differences. * When the police officers arrest Mario and Luigi, they steal their hats and wear them for some reason. Goofs * Part of a finger can be seen on the top right corner of the camera at 9:21 when Ash and Brock are seen. External links * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wlBVPSbR-xM The Movie Category:The Movie